Slayer X Friede (Wonderful World)
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Slayer of GUILTY GEAR and Friede of Wonderful World? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Slayer) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Friedee) LET'S ROCK? REDRUM... / Uh, one sec... (REDRUM... selected...) Beginning Assassins Guild, XX:XX Slayer: Venom, Sir. Glad the two of us are chatting at such a time as this! Venom: I know. So what's the situation on the Valentine Children? Slayer: Ramlethal seems to be in control thanks to Sin Kiske. So now all we need to worry about is Elphelt, Bedman, and The Backyard... Venom: Especially the Backyard, Master Slayer... Out of the blue, Venom saw a hallucination of a flower bed, perplexing him... Venom: Slayer? Slayer: Yes, what's on your mind? Venom: There's no easy way to say this; Did you see what I saw? Slayer: No, why? Venom: I saw a flower bed with me in it and everything! Venom then saw what seemed like a monster crushing somebody's heart. Venom: Another one, Master Slayer! This time, a heart is being crushed. Slayer: Are you sure you're not hallucinating? Venom: Would I LIE to you?! Venom then saw who was about to kill him; a female vampire-like being about to kill. Neither could see her, but the monster: Friede sucked the life out of Venom, killing him on sight. Slayer: Venom! Where are you, Insolent Fool! Friede then Revealed herself: A youthful looking, but elderly hag who had all the intention to take the Assassin's Guild down. Slayer was not amused... Slayer: What is the meaning of this, cretin?! Friede simply laughed... Slayer: What do you find so fiendishly amusing, foolish creep?! Friede: Only that the scent of your teacup is permeating just fine if you're wondering. That & your "Venomous" friend had to be wasted the wrong way... That poor billiards nerd; Heheheheh-HAHAHAHAHA! Slayer simply clenched his fist... He was no longer in the mood for a Haiku; the Assassin's Guild was going to war... Slayer: That was a mistake of yours on behalf of the Assassin's Guild, HAG! You will now face judgment, or death! (Cues EoSD Sakuya's Theme: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial (Re-Extended)) Friede simply laughed. Friede: What judgment? Me stripping to my youthful, slender skin, while getting Cremated? I'd like that... Before the fight began, Friede simply winked at Slayer, trying to give her his affection. It obviously didn't work, but the battle began anyway... The Fight IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! LET'S ROCK! 59.9-57.4: Slayer started with the obvious Dandy step tactic, and tried to use Pilebunker, but Friede simply teleported behind, and used Soul Sucker to drain a portion of Slayer's Soul. Friede simply wanted more... 57.3-53.1: Slayer: Ugh... So that's one of you're abilities, huh...? Well I can do better LEECH! 54.1-50.3: Slayer guessed that Friede would go up again, and guessed correctly by using Under Pressure, then It's Late in the same combo. Friede was unphased though, & used Doom Bringer to launch the Assassin Vampire to the ground. 50.2-46.2: Slayer used his Dead Angle Attack, rocketing Friede in the process; but before Slayer could put in a hit, Friede immediately recovered from the attack, and reversed the process from "At Friede" to "At Slayer". 46.1-41.4: Throughout Friede's combo, Slayer immediately found out her strategy, and countered the hit. He then tried Pilebunker again, and it worked. But out of the blue, Friede summoned an eyeball. 41.3-36.8: The Eyeball shot right at Slayer, and before he could evade any further shot, Friede summoned another, this time in the air. Slayer was being assaulted, even by a Black Void, But Slayer fought worse. 36.7-29.9: Slayer threw multiple jars at Friede, hoping they'll work. Friede simply summoned a shield to deflect the projectiles, and they attacked Slayer instead. Friede then teleported right in front of Slayer, but Slayer grabbed her, and sucked some blood out of her, gaining some life. Slayer then launched Friede sky high, actually doing damage to her. 29.8-22.6: Slayer then flip kicked the ol' Hag to the sky, and as she was recovering, Slayer timed his Dead Angle Attack PERFECTLY. Friede was now on equal terms with Slayer, strength wise, and health wise after the combo. 22.5: But out of the blue, Friede summoned 4 eyeballs while pausing time. When the eyes fully appear, time resumed... 22.4-16.3: As Slayer blocked the Eyelasers, he never realized there was one below his upper field of blocking. It fired, and Slayer tripped. The Eyeballs kept firing quicker than Slayer could block. 16.2-11.6: Worse, Friede used her other FINISH SKILL; Night Walker, and as the screen went black, Friede shredded Slayer like it's nobodies business. 11.5-8.3: Slayer has a full bar now, but he is Dazed at such an assault. He didn't know if he was going to win now. While the Eyeballs disappeared, an energy shot from Friede knocked him back to his senses. He activated Instant Kill Mode... 8.2-0.1: Slayer dashed at Friede, who accidently ran into Slayer, who was about to use his Instant Kill... (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd OST ~Instant Kill Theme~) Slayer: Purgatory blood! Stars of Powerful Warriors... Demonic Pain of the Holy Devil... Kind of like a comedy... Dante Awaits. K.O.! Slayer: At least this ordeal wasn't in vain for my very cohort... If that was a powerful entity... No. I wish not to know... Slayer simply sat down to sip the rest of his tea... Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Jack-a-Dandy) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SLAYER! Slayer, & Venom are from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Friede is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. EoSD Sakuya's Theme: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial is from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota). Guilty Gear Xrd OST ~Instant Kill Theme~, & Jack-a-Dandy are from Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-, owned by arc system works. The Divine Comedy is written by Dante Alighieri. Preview GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! The real season I begins NOW! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees